pencilmationfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencilmate
Pencilmate (born: June ) is the main character from Pencilmation. He is a round bodied stickman with a blue shirt, dark blue stick legs and has a big head. He has no fingers or toes. He is possibly friends with Hank. He has no ears/nose. He is bald. He is not as possible as he sometimes looks like. Appearances *His only speaking Appearances to date is in Fire Straits and Pencilmatrix. Although, the only words he says is mostly "Hi", Ha", "Huh?", "Yoo-Hoo!", "Boo", "Hey!", "Yeah!", "Yay" or "No". *The Wheel McCoy was the first episode where Pencilmate was given a shirt. However, it won't be his main design until Melt Down. *Starting with Hamburgirl, his design changed from being tall and somewhat thin to being more short and round. This would be his main design starting with Bicep Blowout. However, as of Fan Fiction, he will later either be somewhat thinner or pudgy in every episode. *Unchairable marks the first episode that Pencilmate is somewhat thinner. *He is possibly friends with Doodle, Hank, and Joey. *In most episodes, Pencilmate has pupils. However, in the lotusbandicoot and Ross Bolinger episodes, Pencilmate has been given eyeballs (although, lotusbandicoot rarely give him pupils and Yuri gave him the pupils only for The Gap Trap and Stupor Hero before switching over to the eyballs correctly) *Old Character That Was Used In 2004 was moved to July 2012 On Pencilmate. *In most episodes, Pencilmate gets beat up. Screenshot_2019-08-23-07-21-26.png|Pencilmate in "Bladder Runner" Screenshot_2019-08-01-20-32-56.png|Pencilmate in "No Restroom For The Wicked" Screenshot_2019-08-23-20-40-46.png|Pencilmate and Pencilmiss Eating Together. 20190824001419.jpg|Pencilmate Screaming. This Could Happen Pencil Cartoons In Less Episodes. 20190824000928.jpg|Pencilmate Eyeballs. 20190824003429.jpg|Pecnilmate Stare At His. IMG_20190824_060454.jpg|He made pee. Screenshot_2019-08-24-06-11-47.png|He's wearing a Christmas hat in a(n) Christmas episodes 20190824071717.jpg|Pencilmate Stare Upset.Used In Dog Man Book 7 When Robby Runs Away Leaving Dog Man The Ball 20190824114331.jpg|Pencilmate finds a sock 20190824210749.jpg|Pencilmate Holding Pencilmiss Hands In Seize The Doomsday 20190824210349.jpg|Pencilmate Acting Like A Fool. 20190911185729.jpg|See Happy. Screenshot_2019-09-14-08-06-37.png|Pencilmate with Pants. Screenshot_2019-09-22-09-00-59.png|Pencilmate in "Hole In None" Screenshot_2019-09-22-13-34-10.png|Pencilmate in "Shoe La La" Screenshot_2019-09-21-08-18-23.png|Pencilmate in "Put The Pebble To The Metal" Tumblr penkadOujE1tprvgxo1 500.png|FUCK ME! IMG_20191004_164319.jpg|Pencilmate as a baby. Screenshot_2019-10-06-09-51-14.png|Pencilmate stealing toilet paper. PencilmatePlayingGolfball.png|Pencilmate Golf Pencilmate Slappey 9-8-2017.png|Pencilmate Gets Slapped. IMG_20191025_063125.jpg|Pencilmate Hot Dog Look. Screenshot 2019-09-12-07-51-40.png|Pencilmate in "Once In A Brew Moon" Maxres.jpg|He stepped on poop. Pencilmate gets FAT!.jpg|He's fat. Pencilmate Discovers The FUN Of Gum.jpg|Him with Princess Bubblegum. Screenshot_2019-11-12-06-00-30.png|He's sad in "Hole In None" 5798058E-582C-46DA-82C4-D1AFC988812F.jpeg|Cool Pencilmate. 6C0C438F-36FF-4D4E-ADFF-D62A333F02E5.jpeg|Looking at the arrows. Screenshot_2019-11-14-06-09-39.png|Pencilmate has a frog in his belly. 13AB4749-F92C-4F29-A58A-6D7788007959.png|He has to go in Hole In None 7401A2B2-F4F5-4F07-B5DD-B019D4A07B4A.jpeg|He needs a stall. Screenshot_2019-11-14-16-38-36.png|Pencilmate in the stall on Pencilmate Gets Grounded. 10C19B6D-B498-42DC-8C13-59AC63C60D2B.jpeg|Pencilmate Plush. Screenshot 2019-11-15-16-16-38.png|Pencilmate using the stall in a space suit. 10152019184438.png|Pencilmate In The Dressing Room. 10152019232114.png|Pencilmate In Sezie The Doomsday IMG_20191116_082138.jpg|Pencilmate holding a newspaper on the toilet. Bandicam 2019-11-10 19-12-00-074.jpg|Pencilmate as the statute of Liberty. XavierRiddle Pencilmate (2).jpg|Xavier Riddle style Screenshot_2019-11-17-19-15-40.png|Pencilmate makes the basketball players become #1. CDA0BDA8-46A8-4348-8F46-54D241B9302E.png|Pencilmate in the bathroom selfie. Screenshot_2019-11-23-07-44-53.png|Pencilmate washing his hands. This could happen in That Sinking Feeling BFDIA 6 Unused TLC/LOL.png|Pecilmate In Oh My Godzila. pencilmate Hmph Stand 1.png|Pencilmate Leaving. Lighting BFB Intro.png|Pencilmate Intro In A Spilce Of Life. Pizza Head Gets Eaten By A Dog/Pencilmation Pencilmate Chased By A Dog.jpg|Pencilmate Is Chased By A Dog. DEEF ��.png|Pencilmate With No Body. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters that appeared in all seasons Category:Boys Category:Blue Boys Category:Minor characters Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Penis Category:Doodles